Power and Pride
by brielleheather
Summary: Hermione is mad and out for revenge. "Revenge never felt so enpowering" she said sweetly. Many pairings.


Disclaimer: I am making no money off of this and the characters belong to JK Rowling. The songs to Shania and Martina.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sighed as she looked at the book in front of her, she just could not find comfort, in the book, from the harsh words of the Brown bitch. Hermione snorted, Merlin, she was sitting in the library reading a trashy romance over some words that spewed out of Lavender Brown's mouth. The world has gone to hell and back. When had she ever cared about what others thought about her? Never, till now. Brown had made a lucky shot with her parting insult to Hermione when they got into a fight over the length of her skirt which had been three inches shorter than school rules allows.

"_No man would ever touch you with a ten foot stick, not even Neville." Lavender sneered as the skirt lengthen to regulation length because of the spell Hermione had cast on it. Hermione had merely smiled at the girl before heading to the library to finish her potions essay. Only to find Lavender's words echoing throughout her mind as she attempted to finish the essay. _

Hermione knew why the words affected her so much. Early that day she had asked Ron to the Saddie Hopkins dance that Dumbledore had insisted the school needed now that the war was over. He had looked at her like she was crazy and had the audacity to say _"Aren't the girls suppose to be asking the guys Mione?"_ She hexed him.

Hermione set the book down and decided to go on a walk and listen to her IPod that she had configured to work off of magic instead of batteries. She dropped off her book bag at the common room before heading down to the lake. She grinned at the song that started playing when she turning the IPod on. Her voice effortless joined with Shania's.

_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

Okay, so you're a rocket scientist  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much

I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve-just in case  
And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it  
'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much

You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you've got a car  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night

That don't impress me much  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night  
That don't impress me much

Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something...  
Oo-Oh-Oh  
That don't impress me much!

Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-No  
Alright! Alright!

You're Tarzan!  
Captain Kirk maybe.  
John Wayne.  
Whatever!  
That don't impress me much!

Singing that song had given Hermione the confidence boost she needed. Ron and Lavender were jerks and had no clue what they were talking about and Hermione would put both of them in their place. Now to set her plan in motion do that she needed the perfect date to the dance. who could she asked and how? Hermione's brilliant mind quickly went to work and came up with a few good options on who she could asked and she knew that everyone of them would say yes if she asked them. She continued the walk planning out her revenge on Lavender and Ron.

_This is for all you girls about thirteen  
High school can be so rough, can be so mean  
Hold onto, onto your innocense  
Stand your ground when everybody's giving in_

This one's for the girls

This is for all you girls about twenty-five  
In little apartments just trying to get by  
Living on, on dreams and Spaghetti-Os  
Wondering where your life is gonna go

This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls

This is for all you girls about forty-two  
Tossing pennies into the fountain of youth  
Every laugh, laugh line on your face  
Made you who you are today

This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls

Yeah we're all the same inside  
From one to ninety-nine

This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls  


The two songs in this chapter are _That Don't Impress Me Much_ by Shania Twain and _This One's For the Girls _by Martina McBride.

Well what do you think? Review please.


End file.
